


論純精神戀愛的可行性

by Ormand



Series: 司幻千短篇集 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: 千空、司、幻三人已是精神戀愛關係，但如標題，他們試著把這段關係往肉體延伸的故事。本篇主要互動是司跟幻，千空只台詞。
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司幻千短篇集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804348
Kudos: 1





	論純精神戀愛的可行性

「什麼柏拉圖式的戀愛關係我真的忍耐不下去了啦。」交換過每日的晚安吻，幻一邊哀嘆一邊將雙手攀向司的肩膀。後者也配合地讓對方整個人貼在自己的身上。「我跟小千空不一樣呀，只有單純的親吻跟擁抱還是會乾枯的。」幻一邊說，一邊像磨牙的小動物一樣對著司的頸項之間輕咬。

司讓幻鬧了一下，才伸手抬起他的下巴，帶著不確定、不自信地吻上他的嘴唇。跟平常那些只是唇瓣貼合又分開的那種輕啄不同，司嘗試著在親吻的時候輕輕地吸吮了起來。幻突然使力將司撲倒在床上，短暫分開後又親了上去，這次更加主動地舔起司的上嘴唇、牙齒，舌頭也抵上了司的。

「我想做，小司呢？」幻本來可以更加挑逗地親吻司的喉結來達到他的目的，但他突然又覺得羞恥，所以選擇吻在對方的下巴，是一如過往的那種單純的親吻。然後就垮下身體枕在司的身上。有一說是在面對情慾時人會不由自己地覺得羞恥，因為當代社會依然把性定義為是該藏著不能浮上檯面言說的事。但幻知道自己並不是那樣的人，讓他覺得彆扭的只是要在他人面前承認、揭露自己真正的想法。

司可能是所有人裡面最能理解幻的轉變有多大的那個，也或許是在思維上最接近幻的人。過去的他們一樣獨自一人面對社會、生活帶來的一切。司選擇築起一道冰牆，冷硬地對面外界，讓人不敢逾越雷池半步。幻跟他做了差不多了選擇，只是那個人選擇以笑臉作為掩飾，但一樣築起不讓人可以觸碰到的透明壁壘。

司翻身把幻罩在自己的身下，他的頭髮自然垂落下來像是簾幕，幻忍不住伸手去撥弄。司先是用臉頰貼上幻的手掌，接著親吻他的掌心。

「你不是唯一在忍耐的人。」

幻本來是想從司的眼神裡面確認那句話的真偽，但是在視線對上的那個瞬間他被其中的熱度給點燃，直接伸出另一隻手飛快地把司拉向自己。司稍微出力減緩了下降的速度，免得原本的親吻變成劇烈的牙齒碰撞。

「你想怎麼做。」在一連串親吻的空隙間，司柔聲地問。幻的動作比司的快，沒幾下就把司的上衣剝光，像是覬覦對方的身體已經很久那樣貪婪地撫摸他健壯的肌肉。

「小司想怎麼做我都可以配合喔。」幻開始動手解開司下半身的衣料。司沒有阻止，但溫柔地又重複了一次他的提問。幻的動作稍微停頓了一下，他垂下目光。成功剝掉司身上所有的布料以後幻讓司在床上坐好。幻面對著司跨坐了上去，雙手環上司的肩膀，在對方耳側小聲卻清楚地吐露自己的要求。

幻幾乎是貼在司的耳朵上說話。那些聽起來只是一般普通平常的要求卻讓幻在一說完之後就縮到司的肩膀上。幻說，想要被慢慢地、一件件地脫掉衣物。想要被仔細琢磨、觸摸身體。

司照做。他慢慢地解開幻身上相對繁瑣許多的衣服，一邊親吻、一邊撫摸。比起性愛的前戲，兩個人感覺上比較像是在探索彼此身體的反應。司發現幻對自己所有的的撫摸都是歡迎且喜歡的，親吻的話則是在耳側跟後頸會很有感覺。胸口的話雖然會覺得難為情，但用舔的幻的反應更好。司的話需要力道重一點才會有感覺，所以幻留了不少紅痕在他的身上。過程他們的性器勉強算是半勃著，抵在對方的腹部。但似乎也就是這樣了。

原本像火焰一樣帶著熱度的情慾不知不覺間被平撫了下來。雖然還是一股熱流盤據在兩人的下腹，但他們已經開始想睡。

「先這樣就好嘛？」幻枕在司的胸膛上，等他注意到的時候司已經將棉被蓋在他的身上，而他自己把司的身體當成床墊躺著。

「先這樣就好。」司的聲音聽起來很滿足。幻也有同樣的感覺，他可以想到好幾種說法解釋此刻的情況，但司的手摩挲他後背的感覺很舒服，讓他直接陷入了沉睡。


End file.
